


Basic route story but musical~ cause im nd and my whole world revovls around music and my hyperfixations

by Ha_kinner



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_kinner/pseuds/Ha_kinner
Summary: There is only one chapter because it is all on a doc. There is a spotify playlist link in it so you can have this as a playlist! there will be one for each single characters route! but this one is just the basic time line before mc joins the rfa





	Basic route story but musical~ cause im nd and my whole world revovls around music and my hyperfixations

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Yxe3yFhI7bgABB6ljtjxiRjX29r4R7h7ROUnRr95vFY/edit?usp=sharing>  
  
here is a doc with all the songs and time line and it has a spotify link for a playlist with this.  
there are some music break with some instrumental music


End file.
